Romance d'une patinoire
by Les slashistes de SB
Summary: AU SLASH HPDM: Harry est un jeune homme muet... A cause de son handicap, il n'a que peu de contact avec des gens de son âge et exprime ses émotions sur la glace... Un jour, un autre patineur tombe sous son charme.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : Romance d'une patinoire**

**Rating : **nc-17 ( à l'avenir...)

**Couple **: HP / DM

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling. Cependant l'histoire est la propriété de Erwinn, Shinégami et Dopamine

**Résumé :** Timide et muet, Harry est quelqu'un de très réservé. Il n'arrive qu'a s 'exprimer sur la glace et un jour, son regard croisera celui d'un patineur professionnelle qui lui apprendra son art et ravira son cœur. AU et SLASH

**Notes des auteurs** : Cette histoire est inspirée d'une idée de Erwinn. IL s'agit d'une coécriture à trois ce qui signifie que chaque chapitre est écrit par une auteur différents. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre écrit par Dop**

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Harry s'agrippaient de toutes ses forces au rebord en bois qui cerclait la grande patinoire de Londres. Il tenait à peine debout dans ses patins surmontés d'une lame fine et la glace ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il pouvait tomber et se faire mal et puis, il n'avait jamais patiné de sa vie et il se demandait bien pourquoi ses parents l'avait forcé à venir ici le jour de son troisième anniversaire.

« Allez Harry Chéri, viens avec nous »

Lily la jeune mère de Harry venait de s'accroupir à sa hauteur et elle essaya de défaire l'étau des petits doigts de Harry sur la rebord en bois brute.

Harry essaye de protester mais le seul son qu'il puisse émettre fut un soupir grossier accompagné d'une grimace boudeuse et colérique.

Harry n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

A sa naissance ses parents furent surprit de ne pas l'entendre pleurer. Il ne disait jamais rien et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche lorsque des larmes coulaient sur ses joues potelées et rosies. Si au début cela n'avait pas inquiété plus que ca Lily et James dont s'était le premier enfant, ils avaient commencés à se poser de grandes questions quand Harry avait atteint l'âge de babiller et que toujours aucun son ne sortait de bouche.

Ils avaient alors consultés de multiples spécialistes incompétent affirmant que leur enfant souffrait probablement de retard mental ou d'une évolution anormale du comportement. Jusqu'au jour où un des spécialistes à consentit à faire passer une fibro-endoscopie au bébé qui fit enfin tomber un diagnostic : Les cordes vocales de Harry étaient atrophiés et c'était irréversible. Leur enfant serai muet toute sa vie.

Au début les deux parents avaient été tristes et avait beaucoup pleurés. Mais finalement ils avait appris à relativiser se disant que malgré ce léger handicap, leur fils était en parfaite santé mentale et physique. Et c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus important pour des parents.

Aussi ils s'étaient refusé à inscrire Harry dans des écoles spécialisées et même si leur enfant avait appris (comme toute la famille) a parler la langue des signes, il continuait d'aller à l'école du quartier où il côtoyait des enfants « normaux ».

Très vite, Lily et James s'était aperçut que le manque de parole était un grand handicap pour la vie social ede leur enfant. Harry était de nature timide et il n'arrivait pas à ce faire des amis. La plupart du temps, il passait sa récréation en compagnie de son instituteurs. Il racontait souvent à ses parents qu'il l'aidait à s'occuper du lapin de la classe, qu'il préparait les peinture, qu'il nettoyait les tableaux et Harry semblait être tout simplement heureux de cette petite vie. Il se sentait utile

Aussi, pour son anniversaire, aucun ami n'était présent dans la mesure où il n'en avait pas. Lily et James avaient pensé que l'amener à la patinoire pouvait lui faire plaisir. Lui faire découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait encore pas. Mais Harry ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Harry regarde Mon cœur, c'est facile ! dit James alors qu'il glissait élégamment sur la glace

- Chéri regarde, fais comme papa .. tu verras c'est amusant »

Finalement, Harry consentit à lâcher le bords et il tendit ses petites mains vers sa mère qui les prit pour le rassurer. Il commença à placer un pied devant l'autre vacillant quelque fois dans cet équilibre plus que précaire.

Après s'être habitué il osa même lâcher une main de sa mère et il sourit largement de l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il se sentait grand. Il se sentait normal.

Après quelques tours de patinoire il grimaça et lâcha toute prise pour essayer de se débrouiller seul. Ses pieds glissait avec élégance et il aimait sentir cette impression de vitesse, cette légère brise le décoiffer. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression d'être dans son élément. D'être simplement heureux a tourner en rond sur cette patinoire surpeuplée.

James patinait à coté de son fils et alors qu'il se retourna pour glisser en arrière, il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol. Harry stoppa ses patins et rigola de la mine amusée de son papa qui avait bien du mal à se remettre debout. C'était un rire muet, inaudible mais on le devinait à la mine réjouie de Harry et à son petit corps secoué de spasmes.

Ce jour là, Lily immortalisa le moment en prenant une photo de son mari et de son enfant sur la glace. Une petite image du bonheur simplement

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

13 ans plus tard

Comme tous les week end, Harry pris la direction de la patinoire. Il connaissait maintenant le chemin par cœur et pour cause, il y allait à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre.

Dans les vestiaire il enfila ses patins qu'il serra fortement pour ne pas se faire une entorse et il enfila ses mitaines avant de monter les escaliers le conduisant sur la glace.

Dés qu'il posa un pied sur cette dernière il se sentit chez lui. Comme une personne qu'on aurait kidnappé et qu'on venait enfin de rendre à son élément.

Harry s'échauffa pendant quelques tours, poussant quelques pointes de vitesse impressionnantes et variant le patinage en avant et en arrière.

Les simples visiteurs qui se trouvaient là, le regardait avec admiration et jalousie en oubliant presque de patiner. Il fallait avouer que Harry était l'élégance et la légèreté personnifiée. Tout paraissait si facile à le regarder faire, il avançait avec un naturel presque déconcertant qu'on ne pouvait que lui envier.

Après s'être échauffé, Harry commença à faire quelques pirouette dans un coin isolé de la patinoire là ou il ne dérangerai personne. Les pirouettes, c'étaient sa spécialité et il les maîtrisait depuis l'âge de six ans. Dans sa solitude et sa concentration, Harry ne remarqua même pas l'homme un peu plus âgé que lui qui le dévisageait et l'étudiait depuis les tribunes de la patinoire olympique de Londres.

88888888888888888888888888888

Voilà le début d'une merveilleuse colaboration entr Dop, LaShinegami et moi, Erwinn...

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à nous...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cœcriture **: Erwinn Sumeragi, Shinegami Sumeragi, Dopamine Sumeragi

**Titre de la fiction** : Romance d'une patinoire

**Rating **: nc-17

**Couple **: HP / DM

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling. Cependant l'histoire est la propriété de Erwinn, Shinégami et Dopamine

**Résumé **: Timide et muet, Harry est quelqu'un de très réservé. Il n'arrive qu'a s 'exprimer sur la glace et un jour, son regard croisera celui d'un patineur professionnelle qui lui apprendra son art et ravira son cœur. AU et SLASH

**Notes des auteurs :** Cette histoire est inspirée d'une idée de Erwinn. IL s'agit d'une coécriture à trois ce qui signifie que chaque chapitre est écrit par une auteur différents. Bonne lecture !

**Note importante**: en italique, dialogue par signe... entre, réponses écrites sur papier

Chapitre écrit par lashinegami

**Chapitre 2 :**

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être fixé, chacun de ses mouvement semblait être analyser. Ca en devenait gênant mais Harry n'en tint pas compte. Le moment venu de rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et commença à enlever ses patins.  
Quelques secondes après lui, ce fut un jeune homme blond qui entra dans les vestiaires. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement, ce qui augmenta le malaise d'Harry. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer et sortit de la patinoire. Le week-end suivant, il revint à la patinoire et retomba sur le blond. Celui-ci ne patinait jamais, tout du moins jamais en présence d'Harry, il restait dans les tribunes à regarder les personnes présentes sur la glace. Harry avait toujours cette impression d'être observé.

Ce manège dura environ un mois complet. Mais en ce début de mois de Mai, quand Harry sortit des vestiaires patins aux pieds, il vit pour la première fois le blond sur la glace. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux. C'était magnifique. D'ailleurs c'était le seul à patiner sur la piste. Les visiteurs regardaient le spectacle, ébahis sans pouvoir bouger.

Harry, intimidé, s'avança doucement sur la piste pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde. Ce mouvement sembla réveiller tout le monde et ils se remirent à patiner. Le blond continua comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'Harry, admiratif, le regardait se mouvoir avec grâce et élégance sur la glace. Un enfant apprenant à patiner, lui rentra dedans, les faisant tomber tous les deux. La mère de l'enfant se précipita pour s'excuser. Harry fit un signe de la tête que ce n'était pas grave, se releva et commença à patiner.

– « Wouaaa! Regarde maman, le monsieur que j'ai fait tombé, il patine presque aussi bien que le monsieur blond.»  
Cette phrase sembla sortir Draco de sa bulle et il remarqua enfin le monde autour de lui et il repéra immédiatement le petit brun. Il s'approcha de lui.

– « Salut, moi c'est Draco. Ca fait un moment que je t'observe, t'es doué. Quel est ton nom? »

Harry baissa la tête gêné. Il lui dit son prénom à travers les signes sachant très bien que le blond ne comprendrait pas. Celui ci fut d'abord surpris mais se reprit très vite.

– « Tu es muet? C'est pas grave si on allait prendre un verre au bar, j'aimerai te parler. »

Harry acquiesça curieux de savoir ce que Draco voulait lui dire surtout s'il était muet et donc ne pouvait pas répondre. Tous deux sortirent de la piste pour se diriger vers le bar. Ils prirent une table et un serveur s'avança vers eux.

– « Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers? »

– « Un café pour moi. »

– « Et toi Harry? » Demanda le serveur. Le brun lui dit grâce à ses signes de lui apporter un chocolat chaud. Le serveur s'éloigna sa commande en poche.

– « Il connaît le langage des signes? » Demanda intrigué le blond. Harry lui fit signe que oui. Le serveur apporta les boissons et partit vers de nouveaux clients. Draco sortit un bloc note et un stylo.

– « Ca sera plus simple. » Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête.

– « Je voulais savoir si tu as déjà pensé faire des concours? »  
Harry prit le bloc, le stylo et écrivit vite fait.

# Je fais ça pour le plaisir.#

Draco parut chiffonné par la réponse du brun.

– « Ca fait un moment que je cherche un partenaire, pour le concours qui aura lieu cet hiver. Et j'aurais voulu faire un essai avec toi… Ca t'intéresserais ? »

# Tu es professionnel? #

– « Oui. »

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux, les yeux remplis d'admiration et d'envie mais il les baissa bien vite.

– « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

# Je ne suis qu'amateur, le fait que je sois muet est un handicap et je ne te connais pas.#

A la réponse du brun, Draco rit et lui fit un sourire.

– « T'inquiète pas pour ça. Ton niveau est très bon et pour moi, je trouve que ton mutisme n'est pas un handicap, je connais un peu le langage des signes. Mon père me l'a fait apprendre mais mes connaissances sont vraiment limitées. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'on se connaisse pas, ça peut s'arranger. Que dirais tu de faire un essai sur la glace. Et si tu ne veux pas continuer, on arrêtera d'accord? »

Le brun se leva le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Draco se perdu quelques instants dans cette forêt émeraude, puis suivit Harry sur la piste.

– « Tu connais un peu les figures? » Demanda le blond. Harry lui fit signe que oui.

– « Bien, avant qu'on face un essaie ensemble j'aimerai te voir faire certaines figures, t'es okay? » Draco reçut une réponse positive et dit le nom des figures qu'il voulait le voir exécuter.

– « Un aigle 1 »

Harry s'exécuta à la perfection.

– « Une arabesque. 2 »

Le brun le fit sans difficulté. Draco continua à lancer des noms qu'Harry s'empressait d'exécuter. Au bout d'un long moment, Draco parut satisfait et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher.

– « T'étais super. Ca t'as plus? » Harry vit un grand sourire avec un hochement de tête.

– « Ca te dirais de continuer ? » Harry chercha comment s'exprimer pour que Draco le comprenne mais finalement lui fit un signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent au bar ou Harry demanda une feuille au serveur qui la lui donna ainsi qu'un stylo.

# Je serais content de continuer, mais je voudrais en parler à mes parents. #

– « Okay, tu peux venir demain? » Harry lui fit un sourire triste.

# Désolé, demain je vais chez mes oncles.#

– « C'est pas grave… t'as un portable ? » Demanda Draco, Harry le regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et d'exaspération. Le blond rougit de honte se qui fit sourire Harry.

– « Excuse moi, et … une adresse e-mail? »

Harry rit silencieusement tout en écrivant son adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il donna au blond, celui– ci fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour enlever leur patins. A la sortie de la patinoire il se firent un salut de la main et se séparèrent. A son retour à la maison, Harry raconta son après midi à ses parents qui furent agréablement surpris.

– « Quel est le nom de ce garçon? »

_- Draco _

– « Draco comment ? » Harry regarda son père, hébété, il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander.

_- Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le verrai, ou quand il m'enverra un e-mail, on a échangé nos adresses. _

Les parents d'Harry lui firent un sourire, et son père attira son fils dans ses bras pour le décoiffer un peu plus.

– « Bon allez p'tit loup, enfile ta veste, on va faire les boutiques pour que tu puisses être présentable devant tes parrains. »

Harry fit les gros yeux.

- _M'appelles pas comme ça! Et ils sont bien mes habits. _

– « C'est vrai ça, ils sont bien ses habits. » Dit James à sa femme. Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel.

– « Vous n'avez aucun goût mes chéris, allez on se dépêche! Les magasins ferment dans deux heures. »

8 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888

Une fois que Draco fut rentré chez lui, il appela son manager qui s'avérait être son parrain, professeur de chimie à mi-temps dans le lycée privé de St Paul, le plus redouté des professeur : Sévérus Snape.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment et il fut convenu que si tout se déroulait bien entre Harry et lui, Snape passerait les voir dans quelques temps.

1 Aigle  
Figure de patinage artistique qui consiste à glisser sur 2 appuis sur un cercle, pieds ouverts et jambes écartées. Le petit aigle s'éxécute en carre dedans, le patineur glissant face au centre du cercle décrit. Le petit aigle existe également sur 2 appuis postérieurs. (talons) Le grand aigle s'éxécute en carre dehors, le patineur glissant dos au centre du cercle décrit.

2 Arabesque  
Dehors ou Dedans. Figure de patinage qui consiste, au cours d'une glissade sur un appui, à lever la jambe libre tendue le plus haut possible en arrière, le corps se trouvant pratiquement à l'horizontale. S'exécute en avant ou en arrière


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre écrit par Erwinn.  
Les partis en italique sont dites avec les mains.  
**  
3ème chapitre:**

Il arrivait très souvent qu'Harry aille passer une nuit chez ses parrains, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, quand ses parents sortaient. Ils étaient très souvent invités à des bals de charité ou autre manifestation de l'aristocratie anglaise. Bien que James trouvait cela rasant, Lily l'obligeait à tenir son rang de Lord parmi la bonne société, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci. D'autant plus que son meilleur ami, toujours invité, ne se donnait pas la peine de se déplacer, ne serait-ce que pour lui tenir compagnie... Alors dans ces cas là, le jeune Potter finissait irrémédiablement chez le Lord Black et son compagnon, pour son plus grand plaisir. Harry avait fait comprendre à ses parents qu'il ne supportait pas que les gens le regardent avec pitié et sa mère avait accepté que l'Héritier des Potter ne fasse pas acte de présence aux réceptions. D'ailleurs, la plupart des Grands du monde anglais ne le connaissait pas...

Harry jouait tranquillement une partie d'échecs avec Sirius quand Rémus lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme le regarda sans comprendre et haussa les épaules:  
_" Harry, tu as l'air complètement ailleurs ce soir. Que t'arrives-t-il, _lui demanda l'homme aux yeux dorés.  
_- Oui, c'est vrai, pour une choix, je suis en train de gagner! Quelque chose te préoccupe, _renchérit son parrain.  
- _Non, il n'y a rien de spécial... enfin si..., _dit le jeune homme en rougissant.  
Les deux hommes l'observaient intensement. Il était rare qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur filleul adoré. Lui qui sortait si peu... Sirius l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de la main.  
_- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un à la patinoire aujourd'hui... _  
Rém' et son compagnon se regardèrent, surpris:  
- _Qui?_ demanda Siri' très interessé par la vie de son filleul, _une fille?_- Rémus ne put s'empêchait de râler à haute voix:  
- SIRIUS!  
Celui-ci sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à son amant.  
- _Alors?_ recommença le grand brun.  
- _C'est un garçon... _reprit-il en rougissant.  
Le regard qu'échangèrent les deux hommes alors qu'Harry avait la tête baissé, ne laissait paraître aucune ambiguité quant à la "rencontre" dont Harry parlait. Il était évident que le jeune homme était sous le charme de celui qu'il avait rencontré. Ils se sourirent...  
- _Il m'a vu patiné et il a dit que j'étais très doué et qu'il voulait que je fasse un concours avec lui...,_ Continua le jeune homme sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'échange permanent de reagrds entre ses parrains.  
- _Comment est-il, _demanda Rémus, quand même très curieux de connaître celui qui avait réussi à l'approcher.  
- _Il est grand, blond, très blond même, on dirait qu'ils sont presque blancs, de grands yeux gris et une très jolie voix..._ , dit-il avec beaucoup d'emphase.  
- _Et il a un nom l'Adonis en question_, s'intéressa Sirius.  
- _Il ne m'a donné que son prénom: Draco._  
Sirius lâcha la pièce d'échec qu'il tenait dans la main.  
Un silence tendu s'installa entre les trois hommes. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son parrain.  
- _Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas donné son nom? _insista-t-il.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- _Je sais juste qu'il est patineur professionnel... Pourquoi tu le connais? _  
Sirius soupira. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui...Harry n'avait jamais laissé quiconque s'approcher de lui et le seul qui y arrivait, c'était son petit cousin... Comment allait-il expliquer ça à James et Lily, lui qui ne pouvait pas sentir le Sir Malfoy Senior.  
Il souira de nouveau et hocha la tête...  
Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent, ce qui fit mal au grand brun. Cette histoire allait être dur pour le jeune garçon...  
- _Ce doit être le fils de ma cousine, Draco Malfoy..."_  
Harry eut l'impression de prendre une grande claque dans la figure. Il ne pouvait pas être de la même famille que l'homme que son père ne cessait de maudire pendant 4 jours à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.  
Son rêve prenait déjà fin alors qu'il n'avait même pas commençé. Jamais ses parents n'accepterait qu'il le voit encore moins qu'il patine avec lui...  
Il se leva brusquement et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement, le nez niché dans son coussin.  
Rémus regarda son amant:  
" Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû le lui dire...  
- Et ça aurait fait beaucoup plus mal plutard! J'ai beaucoup de peine pour lui mais James ne sera jamais d'accord.  
- Je sais..."

Narcissia regardait son fils qui picorait dans son assiette. Agacée, elle l'interpela vivement:  
" Qu'as-tu donc aujourd'hui? Pour une fois que tu es la maison, tu as l'air d'être complètement ailleurs.  
- Ce n'est rien mère, j'ai juste fait une drôle de rencontre aujourd'hui alors que je m'entraînais, lui répondit son fils, vraiment ailleurs.  
Elle l'invita à continuer, curieuse...  
- Un jeune garçon, deux trois plus jeune que moi, qui patinait vraiment très bien. Il m'a complètement subgugé. Une grâce et une élégance naturelle, une glisse parfaite, presque aérienne... Je lui ai proposé de faire le concours avec moi.  
Lucius était vivement intéressé par le discours de son fils. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait une nouvelle médaille pour l'Héritier des Malfoy.  
- Qui est cette perle rare? demanda-t-il à son fils, une légère ironie dans sa voix glaciale.  
- Je sais juste son prénom Harry et qu'il est muet.  
Narcissia tiqua.  
- Et physiquement...  
- Eh bien, il est plus petit que moi, brun avec les cheveux en bataille, des grands yeux verts, une peau dorée. Ce serait un magnifique contraste s'il concourait avec moi...  
- Il ne t'a pas dit son nom, tu es sûr...  
- Non, mère, pourquoi?  
- Eh bien, si tu venais plus souvent aux réceptions auxquelles tu es conviais, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais reconnu de suite. Dis-moi, ton bel inconnu, n'aurait-il pas une cicatrice sur le frond?  
Draco regarda sa mère stupéfait... Comment...  
- Tu le connais? demanda-t-il précipitement.  
- Effectivement, puis elle se tourna vers son mari avant de poursuivre, cela doit être le fils de ton ami, cracha-t-elle, Harry Potter.  
Draco manqua de recracher tout son repas... Mon Dieu! Pas le fils de James Potter, ce n'était pas possible...  
Il demanda simplement à sortir de table...  
Fils de James Potter ou pas, il ferait ce concours avec lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà les trois premiers chapitres.

Si cette histoire vous a plu, dîtes le nous...


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour l'énorme retard que nous avons pri, mais suite à plusieurs changements dans nos vies recpectives et au plantage de l'ordi de Dop', nous avons pris beaucoup de retard.

Un grand merci à:

**Yume, Rossignol-chan, Thealie, Vert Emeuraude, Eliwan, lolie, mini pouce06; thalie-la-clochette, gryffondor, lapetiteallemande, lightofmoon, sayankotor, Llte, rosenoire, tchaye, sinelune, vega264, mily black, muigheal, doudaah, cicin, lilix28, slydark, zaika, onarluca, sahada, gally-chan, athalie, dreydrey, heavenlyjo.**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Harry était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, à plat ventre et le visage camouflé dans un épais oreiller douillet. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction qu'il pourrait presque juger d'excessive mais une seule chose était sure : Drago avait allumé en lui une petite étincelle d'espoir qu'il ne voulait jamais voire s'éteindre. Au contraire, il aspirait seulement à la voire s'épanouir jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse entièrement son cœur et son corps.

Jamais Harry n'avait eut la possibilité d'avoir des amis. A l'époque de la technologie des portables à la mode, il se sentait rejeté de part son handicap. Comment répondre à une personne que te damante « salut toi, comment tu t'appelle ? » alors que l'on est muet ? toute sa vie Harry avait eut à faire face à ce genre de situation et s'il en avait beaucoup souffert, mais il n'en avait jamais laissé rien paraître. 

Seulement, Drago s'était approché de lui et lui avait parlé calmement. Contrairement à toutes les autres personnes qui baissaient les yeux ou qui s'enfuyaient à toute jambe, lui est resté debout, droit, souriant, chaleureux. Il lui a tendu la main et lui a osé lui parler comme si de rien était. Comme il l'aurait fait avec une personne normale.

Pour Harry ce sentiment était tout nouveau et tout frais ! Il s'était dit que peut être ce jeune garçon arriverai à devenir son ami et même, pourquoi pas, peut être plus encore !

Il avait espéré et rêvé depuis leur dernière rencontre et là, en une fraction de seconde, Sirius venait de tout briser. Il revoyait encore ses mains, ses gestes former des mots auxquels il ne voulait pas croire. Des mots qu'il aurait préféré éviter de déchiffrer.

Harry sanglota silencieusement lorsque deux petits coups légers se firent entendre avant que Sirius ne rentre de la chambre. Son cœur se pinça étrangement à la vision de son filleul si malheureux et il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit . Sa main caressa lentement l'épaule de Harry qui ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« Harry… Je suis désolé tu sais. Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu te fasse des illusions inutiles. »

Harry se redressa subitement, les yeux rougies et les joues humides. Il foudroya son parrain du regard avant de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule et de se lever du lit.

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi frustré de toute sa vie. Il avait envie de hurler son injustice, de crier son désespoir et sa tristesse mais il savait que ca serait vain. Que jamais aucun son autre qu'un soupir ne sortirait de sa bouche. Aussi il ne prit pas la peine de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour se faire comprendre de son parrain qu'il préféra éviter. Il prit son sac à dos contenant ses patins et le jeta sur son épaule avant de quitter furieusement la chambre.

« Harry ! Ou vas tu ? »

Sirius s'époumona inutilement sachant pertinemment que son filleul ne lui répondrait pas. Il resta stoïque sur le lit, le regardait l'éloigner en claquant d'abord la porte de la chambre puis celle de la maison.

Une fois à l'extérieure, Harry marcha rapidement dans les rues sombres que la nuit bordées de son manteau de ténèbres . 

La patinoire.

Il lui fallait impérativement aller à la patinoire.

Pour se calmer, pour se changer les idées, pour rêver à nouveau et enfin pour oublier que Drago ne sera jamais qu'un être inaccessible. C'était son exutoire, sa façon à lui de se libérer des poids l'oppressant trop souvent. C'était également sa façon de s'exprimer librement.

Comme à son habitude, Harry enfila rapidement ses patins et après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires dans son tiroir il se hissa sur la glace.

A cette heure tardive il n'y avait presque plus de visiteur et pour cause : la patinoire allait fermer ses portes dans moins d'une heure.

Dès que les lames de ses patins touchèrent la grande étendue gelée et lisse, il se sentit immédiatement plus léger. Comme si tous ses ennuis l'évaporaient petit à petit.

Harry se contenta de faire quelques tours de patinoire à un rythme relativement lent par rapport à ce qu'il était en mesure d'exécuter et au bout d'un quart d'heure il se rattrapa à la rambarde en bois qui cerclait la piste. Il s'y accouda un moment, fermant les yeux et respirant calmement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et Harry se retourna vivement. Il se retrouva face aux yeux gris métalliques de Drago, face à sa chevelure blonde et face à son visage angélique et infiniment androgyne.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Drago d'une voix un peu railleuse

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour toute réponse

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ce soir. J'étais venu me changer les idées… »

Harry l'écouta sans faire un geste.

« Tu viens souvent patiner la nuit ? »

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête droite à gauche avant de poser une de ses mains sur son torse avant de désigner Drago.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sourit

« Pareille que moi ? tu viens aussi pour te changer les idée ?

Cette fois Harry secoua la tête de haut en bas en rougissant quelque peu. 

« Tu as un problème ? Tu souhaite m'en parler ? »

Drago sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier froissé et un stylo à bille qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci s'en saisit et essaya de prendre appuie sur la rambarde le temps de griffonner quelques mots

_C'est toi le problème_

Drago parut vexé un moment puis il regarda le stylo continuer à parcourir la feuille de papier y notant des mots qui formaient des phrases.

_Nos parents se détestent …_

Drago ne pouvait que regarder la mine renfrognée de Harry. Il avait l'air à la fois déçu et triste et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. S'il n'avait pas accosté Harry, il ne serait à en train de se morfondre pour une compétition de patinage qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

« Harry, je suis désolé pour la compétition. Je ne pensais pas que ca te tenais tellement à cœur »

A nouveau Harry griffonna sur le papier avant de le tendre en direction de Drago.

« Tu .. tu te fou de la compétition ? Alors pourquoi as tu l'air si déçu ? »

Les mots continuaient de s'aligner sur la feuille blanche

_Je pensais que l'on aurait pu devenir amis _

Drago regarda un long moment les mots et quand il releva la tête, il remarqua que Harry n'était plus là. En quelques enjambées rapides, il le rattrapa au centre de la patinoire et il l'obligea à lui faire face

« Après tout qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ? Les rancœurs, les querelles ca ne concerne que nos parents et nous n'avons pas à être pris là dedans ! Faisons ce concours ! Soyons amis… »

888888888888888888888888888888

En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente!

A bientôt pour la suite,

Noan ( anciennement Erwinn), Dop et La-Shinegami.


End file.
